Problem: Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{2x + 4}{5x + 9} = \dfrac{1}{8} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x + 9$ $ 2x + 4 = \dfrac{5x + 9}{8} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $8$ $ 8(2x + 4) = 5x + 9 $ $16x + 32 = 5x + 9$ $11x + 32 = 9$ $11x = -23$ $x = -\dfrac{23}{11}$